Best Friend Anxieties
by Sally B. Mcgill
Summary: In the aftermath of So This is Glamsterdam, Olly as been actin pretty freaked out and more invasive to Anis. This is when they talk about it and their fears of the danger they face as the Gyre.


Best Friend Anxieties

 _ **A/N: I watched the episode 20 recently, and I liked it a lot, even if it left me with a ton of questions. But what was really emphasized during this episode and the others before it was how much Olly values Ansi. The two of them are so close, and I wanted to write a one-shot about that, especially that scene where Olly noted he had lost and found Ansi twice and how he didn't want to do that again.**_

 _ **Also, could move people please write more Welcome to the Wayne fanfictions, there's only been five so far and this show is just too good to be acknowledged so little. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Also also, I don't own this show or any of the characters, especially Olly and Ansi, who are featured here. Please enjoy and I can't wait to see what will happen in season 2. There will be spoilers from previous episodes, particularly episode 20, So This is Glamsterdam, so if you don't want that, watch the show first.**_

...

When Ansi found himself waking up abruptly again, it took a few moments of getting himself fully awake and observing his surroundings for him to realize the cause of his sudden insomnia.

He had turned to the side, seeing it was exactly a quarter past two. He had looked out the window to indeed comfirm he had awaken very, very early in the morning. He had strained his ears to make sure his dad was still asleep by gauging the distinct breathing. And, while listening for that, noticed something else breathing. How it was much closer, much louder.

Knowing it could only be one person.

Ansi breathed deeply through his nose as he prayed for patience, knowing he only had himself to blame for all this.

Since the whole Glamsterdam adventure, no, even before that, he should have predicted what would happen. He and Team Timbers have been through many missions and close calls, but things have never gotten as bad as they did then. He had never been so close to death before.

He had made sure to brush it off, act cool and collected about it all, but once he no longer had to smile for anyone, he could no longer push down the fear or the coursing worry. That final moment, where he just managed to lag unto a solid structure, slipping from Sleepyhead's grasp and holding on as he watched the monster fall to his death, just barely about to stop himself from hyperventilating. He had eventually climbed up, just in time to hear Olly practically crying over the fact that he hadn't saved him.

It reminded the shorts boy too much of when Olly had cried through his postcard, screaming his grievances (and lunch order), just hoping he could somehow hear him. Despite everything. Even when he had chosen to trust Julia instead of his best friend, the little ginger-head still relied on him, still needed him. And while he was quite touched most days, it was becoming very worrying as the weeks past.

Ever since that day in Glamsterdam, after Olly had finally taken off the rainbow gas handcuffs, he couldn't seem to leave him alone for a second. While before his constant intrusion had been sweet at best, slightly annoying at worst, now it was getting to the point Ansi was seriously contemplating having Olly see a therapist.

He was where ever he was, no matter what. At breakfast or other meals, he made sure to stop by. When Ansi was at school, he could see hints of orange hair and the twitch of a grappling hook. And when he was sleeping... well, either Olly would hide somewhere in his room and sleep after he slept, or he would beg his dad to let him stay over. In this case, it was the former rather than the latter. Ansi could just tell.

Sure enough, when the boy took a casual look down at his floor, there was Olly, dressed in his everyday clothes and curled into a fetal position. He was twitching restlessly, his Grapvine wrapped around in his arms like a makeshift teddy bear. He probably should have been surprised, but he really wasn't.

In fact, he had had a conversation addressing all this with Saraline three days ago. "You have to understand, Ansi," she responded after he had voiced his reservations. "Olly may not use his brain much, but he has a big heart. He generally makes friends with just about anyone. But still, I've never seen him care so much about another person as he does about you. Being in your life means a lot to him, and you really could have perished. He'll make peace with it soon, just please indulge him for now."

So he had, for three extra days. But enough was enough. He could only ignore and tolerate for so long. Now it was time to address it.

Taking another breath through the nose, Ansi crawled out of bed and made to kneel beside his best friend. Steeling himself for his friend's possible reaction to be awoken when already uneasily sleeping, the boy gently shook Olly conscious. His reaction was instant.

Olly jerked upright, panting as though he had just run a marathon. Well, more like he was running for too long, considering the boy can be very underfit when he wanted to be. Ansi watched as he frantically looked around before his eyes landed on him. He gradually calmed down as he focused solely on him.

"Oh, uh, Ansi," he greeted, sounding quite nervous. Olly rarely sounded nervous. "Fancy meeting you here."

"This is my bedroom, Olly." Ansi deadpanned, feeling weirdly amused but refusing to show that now.

"Oh, is that where we are? Cause you could be wrong. Besides, what makes a room a bedroom anyway? Why can't it just be a room? Or a lodge? Or an accommodation? Or-" And Ansi had to stop him right then, else he would go on long enough for both of them to forget the current situation they were in.

"Olly." He shut his mouth, visibly squirming as he moved to be sitting on his knees as well. The boy stared down as he sighed loud, head down and expression sad. He spoke to the floor as he said, "Last time, I promise. I just... I just-"

"Olly, what's going on? It's like ever since that thing with Andrei and Glamsterdam, you've been a lot weirder than usual. I mean, you've always snuck into my apartment and invaded my space, but you've really kicked it up a notch these last few weeks. Are you okay?" Here Ansi placed a delicate hand on his friend's shoulder.

There was a long pause. Olly seemed to be contemplating something if the big frown on his face meant anything. Then he raised his head up and looked Ansi in the eye, his expression more serious than it has ever been before. "Do you know Saraline and I have letters to our parents hidden under our bed?"

Ansi blinked but didn't remark on the out-of-nowhere question. "No, I didn't."

"When we decided to start protecting the Wayne, yeah, it was fun. The excitement, the adventures. We were really living. But, we also spent everyday just barely avoiding getting our arms broken or getting eaten. The job needed to be done, but it was so risky. And we quickly realized there could be a day where we're not quick enough or we make the wrong move. That there could be a day where we go have an adventure, and we never come back." Ansi felt his stomach drop at the morbid turn the conversation had taken.

"None of that mattered to us though. We wanted to do this, even with our lives at risk. So, we wrote the letters, in case something were to happen to either of us. Or even both of us. Just something so they know it wasn't their faults and that we don't regret anything. So they know we love them and that we're sorry we couldn't come back. Something so they can know what happened, so they won't blame themselves and drown in despair.

"And we've always lived like that. Like we had nothing to lose. We were careful and efficient, of course, but we had no worries. And then I met you."

"W-What?" The other boy asked with surprise. "What did I do?"

A warm smile appeared on Olly's face. "Remember when we first met and we became official friends after protecting the Arcsine? Since then, we've protected Norman and Normas, battled numerous WPs along with the Spy from Apartment 8I and done so much together."

"Is... that a bad thing?"

"No. It's just, that last adventure in Glamsterdam... I really came close to losing you. And that was after you left and told me you were leaving in a letter."

Ansi sheepishly scratched the back of his head following the reminder. It was a pretty harsh things to do to a friend, say goodbye through paper. In his defense though, it would have been very hard to turn away from Olly's pleading and he had honestly thought he was doing the right thing at the time. "Sorry about that again."

Olly nodded in acknowledgement, staring at the wall rather than at him, "Look, I'm so happy you're in my life. I couldn't have wished for a better partner and/or best friend. But... I don't want to lose you. To have only a written letter of goodbye to be all that's left of you. And the more dangerous our adventures get, the more likely that is. And I don't know where I'd be if I ever lost you. You know, for good. So I just need to be around you for a bit. Just to remind myself you're still here. And not, you know, gone forever." The orange-haired boy bowed his head again at his admission, looking much too somber than usual.

"Hey, Olly," Ansi comforted, ignoring his nagging need to spray hand sanitizer on himself or Olly before wrapping his arm around the other boy's shoulder. "You won't lose me. Not now, not ever. After all, we've encountered and handled mechanical pigeons, Flutterskulls, vampires, unknown WPs and awkward meetings with the Spy from Apartment 8I and the doorman, George. And we survived with an abundant of memories we can look back at and laugh. And we're The Gyre now, along with six other highly skilled and brave members. So we can handle everything thrown at us and come out of it alive and well."

"Yeah, I know," Olly agreed, standard carefree smile on his face. "We're the former Team Timbers. We'll save the Wayne and stay best friends. And also start ordering out, those late missions are really making me hungry."

"You got it, buddy." Ansi laughed, moving his arm away from Olly so they could do their elbow bump.

Olly started to cough sheepishly, "Sorry I got a little crazy. And thanks for dealing with my crazy too. Best friend."

Ansi nodded, big smile on his face as he replied, "You've got it. Best friend."

...

 **And here's where I'll end it. So this is Glamsterdam was a good episode, once again highlighting Ansi's awesomeness and Olly and his amazing friendship. It's another example of a close platonic relationship that doesn't get misinterpreted as romance no matter what. I hope the little foreshadowing that was in the six-part prequel of their friendship possibly being broken never happens. Either way, hope you all liked and hope this encourages you to write for this category. Have a nice day.**


End file.
